vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Gravity Rush)
|-|Gravity Rush= |-|Gravity Rush 2= |-|Gravity Phoenix= |-|Gravity Sphinx= Summary Raven, formerly Sachya, is a mysterious and extremely strong girl who, like Kat, is a shifter. Originally antagonistic towards Kat, she eventually becomes an ally as her motives are revealed. She has a crow named Xii, who mirrors Dusty's ability to grant her gravity powers. Powers & Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Sachya, Raven Origin: Gravity Rush Gender: Female Age: 18. Likely 19 or older in Epilogue. Classification: Shifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, can walk on walls, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation (Can create balls of energy with her Blue Jay attack), Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Can distort and manipulate space to teleport her enemies away from the battlefield. Used this to BFR Kat in their second fight), Telekinesis via Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, Fusionism and Transformation (Fused with Xii to transform into the Gravity Phoenix), Healing of herself (by transforming), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control endless legions of Gravity Panthers and Phoenixes as the Gravity Sphinx), Large Size (Type 1. As the Gravity Sphinx), possibly Matter Manipulation (Her Gravity Phoenix talons and the Panthers and Phoenixes she summons as the Gravity Sphinx causes enemies to dissolve on contact) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Is capable of hurting Kat with her attacks) | At least Large Building level (Is far stronger then before) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (A combination of her Phoenix Mode and Kat's Panther Mode) Speed: Supersonic+ (Equal to Kat) | At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman, higher with gravity powers (Comparable to Kat) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can harm Kat with her blows) | At least Large Building Class| At least Large Building Class, likely higher Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Kat, who is this strong) | At least Large Building level | At least Large Building level, likely higher' Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of metres with Shifter abilities Standard Equipment: Xii Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Despite her immense powers, Raven needs to remain in contact with Xii in order to use them. Without her animal companion, she cannot manipulate gravity. There is a time limit for Raven's ability to fly. If Xii becomes sick for any reason, the time limit becomes even shorter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Powers:' As a shifter, Raven has several gravity powers available at her disposal. Her foremost ability is to shift gravity in any speed or direction to float and fall accordingly which makes her able to fly and walk on walls. She also has other abilities such as: ** Gravity Slide: Where she slides on the ground with her abilities. ** Gravity Kick: Where she puts the force of the fall into a kick. ** Stasis Field: Where she creates a Stasis Field and can catch objects and throw them. Xii: '''Xii is Raven's mysterious Raven, who gives the ability to manipulate gravity. '''Key: Base | Gravity Phoenix | Gravity Sphinx Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Gravity Rush Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Healers Category:Matter Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 8